The life & times of Klaine
by Lord Dionysus
Summary: My take on the what "if" Kurt and Blaine got married and had kids, sorta one shoty but will progress and become more of a story. hope u like please review.
1. the beginning

**Life and times of Klaine**

**Part 1: the beginning**

It was his senior year when Blaine proposed to Kurt. It was crazy and spontaneous, but Blaine truly loved Kurt and everything about him, from his Fashonesta snarkyness to his charming kindness and undeniable wit. Life hadn't been easy for them broken up, but Blaine wasn't going to let that stop him. He flew to New York and surprised Kurt at his apartment. Kurt was shocked at this especially when New Directions came, including the graduated class and the now reformed Dalton Academy Warblers and Burt with Carroll as well. Blaine told his ex boyfriend he loved him and he was sorry for his secret one nightstand. The shooting at McKinley reminded Blaine how much he loved Kurt and didn't want to loose him. Kurt would be lire if he said he didn't think that way too. As Blaine kneeled on one knee, ring outstretched, Kurt's blue eyes were wide, holding back tears of excitement and joy. The rest of new directions the old and the new were all smiling, and the Warblers whispered praises to Blaine. Then Kurt spoke that magic word, the word that would soon bring years of happiness.

"Yes"

Blain and Kurt embraced while their friends and family cheered. Kurt broke the news to Adam and though the leader of the Adams apples was disappointed, he understood.

Blaine graduated and joined Kurt at NYADA. They planned the wedding then "Screw a wedding planner"; Mercedes had said who was helping create the event.

The big day was so beautiful. Blaine looked very hansom in his black tux, and Kurt looked just as handsome in his white one (tradition was important after all). Burt made a toast over mint champagne saying how proud Kurt made him and how his mother who was in heaven would be proud too. New Directions and the warblers sang them a few love songs, and Blain and Kurt danced their first song: "This Kiss" in the center of the room.

"I love you", Blaine had whispered in his husband's ear.

"And I you", Kurt responded, kissing the man he would spend the rest of his life with.

The lovers went on their honeymoon in Venice, Italy for a week and Japan for a second. After graduation Kurt became a fashion designer in his own right with Isabella Wright as his partner. They also made Costumes for Broadway shows on the side. Their business was called Hummel & Wright designs. Blaine became a producer for Broadway besides starring in a few shows and made his own theater company, Starlight productions.

During Kurt's' third year of collage however, and during Blaine's second, they decided to add an addition to their union. Blaine and Kurt found an egg bank, and after finding the perfect donor Blaine let Kurt be the one to use his seed for fertilization. The process was a success.

Before they knew it, Ursula Mercedes Anderson was born, and she was beautiful. She had the same chestnut hair and button nose as her biological father. It was an adjustment for Kurt and Blaine to have a child. They spent many late nights feeding her, and pampering her with stroller rides in the park and changing Biohazard diapers. They both had excellent jobs so they could support her and if both of them had to be out for classes or work, Shelby watcher her at her Broadway day care center or Santanna when she didn't have a standup routine. Within three years, they loved being dads so much that they wanted another one. This time Blaine got the chance to create life. They named him Fredrick (Freddy) Burt Anderson. He was a beautiful child with Blaine's black hair and perfect smile, and green eyes, which they surmised were from the donor. Little Ursula, or "Ursy", or "Urse" and her new brother hit it off in the beginning, and their love grew over the next three years. The family of four then decided to move out of the apartment they shared with Rachel and Fin. Santanna had found her own place and Finn and Rachel reconciled. Blaine and Kurt moved into a suburb in a house that looked like it came out of charmed. That's when they decided one more child would be enough. This time both men gave their seed and wanted to be surprised who would fertilize this egg. When little Ben Finn Anderson was born, it shocked both men how the child looked like both of them. They decided not to find out who was the biological father. They were this child's parents, along with Freddy and Ursula, and that was enough for them.


	2. Typical morning

Typical morning

"Ursula Mercedes Anderson, you have 4 minutes to get your skinny behind down here for breakfast!", Kurt called, pouring pancake batter into a pan. " I swear that girl takes a year and a day," Kurt said to himself.

"I wonder who in the world she gets it from", said Blaine looking up from his newspaper smiling.

"Don't make me chuck a pancake at you", Kurt restorted.

"She's probably playing with the shower head", remarked Freddy now 15 years of age. He was sitting at the kitchen counter eating grapes from a large bowl.

"Why would she do that, Freddy?", asked 12-year-old Ben, sticking his arm at elbow's length into a captain crunch box.

"Never you mind Ben, and Freddy that's gross", Kurt scolded his eldest son

"Why because she's a girl?", Freddy teased with a smirk.

Kurt smiled, then said, "smart-ass"

"You can blame that on me, Kurt" inserted Blain.

Kurt finished all the pancakes and put them on a serving tray. Three seconds later, Ursula came down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Finally", muttered Kurt.

"Sorry daddy, I have to look my best", she explained kissing both fathers on the cheek. She sat next to Freddy, then out of nowhere tapped him on the back of the head

"Ow! What was that for?", Freddy asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"For the shower comment. And stop being a big woos, I barely touched you",

Ursula said.

"Kids", warned Kurt. Both teens were going to protest when Blaine said, "Listen to your dad guys."

"Thank you, honey", Kurt said, kissing his husband as a reward.

15 minutes later:

"Ok guys, time to get you to school. I'll be in the car" Blaine stated. He grabbed his jean jacket kissed Kurt good-bye and headed to the car.

"Ok, line up", ordered Kurt. Ursula was up first as he handed her a red lunch bag.

"Blt with no crust, bacon crispy, and a light spread of hoarse radish mayo; a granny smith apple, and an aquafena", he said. Ursula kissed her father then started to walk off to the car. Freddy was next.

" Vegetarian hero, a red apple, and a thermos of black coffee. No one can deny you are my son"

Freddy laughed and hugged his dad. As he walked off, he could hear Ursula say to Freddy "you're dressed as if Hot Topic threw up on you"

"At least I don't look like a lady of the evening", her brother shot back.

"Bite me, this is a nice skirt", Ursula countered.

"Kids", Kurt called sternly.

"Sorry Dad", they called back in unison.

Ben was last. Oddly, he had his head and arm shoved into the cereal box with great determination.

"Uh, Ben sweetie, what are you doing?",asked a confused Kurt.

"MMMMM", Ben responded from the cardboard box. He then pulled himself out with a wrapped batman action figure in his hand.

"As I was saying, I was trying to get the prize. I don't even like cereal", the young boy explained.

"Then why do I buy it for you?" his father asked with a chuckle.

"For the prizes", Ben answered. Kurt handed him a green lunch bag and said "PBJ, a bag of low fat potato chips, and a yoo-hoo. Now hurry before your father gets antsy."

Kurt kissed him on the head.

"Thanks Dad, love you", Ben called back as he ran from the house. Kurt smiled and went towards the sink, grabbing a purple lunch bag.

"Forget something?" He turned around to see Blain smiling bashfully.

"What would I do without you?", Blain asked.

"I shudder to think", Kurt teased, kissing his husband.


	3. Grounding  what's Blaine to do

Grounding  
(What's Blaine to do)

"That's not fair!", Ursula shouted.

"Don't give me that, we told you that if you were late for curfew again you would be grounded for a weekend. And don't you raise your voice to me, young lady!", Kurt shouted back .

"I was only a half an hour late, it's not like it's been days", Ursula explained with deep conviction.

"And during that time, we were worried something happened to you" her father replied coolly.

"Dad, we live in Blue Bird, New York, not Ohio where guys drive their trucks into convenience stores or off with ATM machines", Ursula said, her voice still just as shrill as before.

"It doesn't matter; you are grounded this weekend, and that's final!"

Blain could hear this from downstairs as he was practicing his guitar. The slam of a door could be heard, and a red faced Kurt came down the stairs in a huff.

"Can you believe her, raising her voice at me like I'm just one of her friends?" Kurt sat on the couch with his legs crossed, infuriated.

"Well, now she knows, and this lesson will teach her not to be late for curfew," Blain explained.

"You could have helped me, Blain", Kurt said angrily.

"Hey, you know when you two go totally diva, I stay out of it", the older man explained.

"But that's just it, Blaine, you're always the good guy. I'm the disciplinarian" Kurt sighed, sounding a little more hurt and a little less angry.

Blaine, seeing Kurt upset, sat next to him and wrapped his arms around him. "Baby, I'm sorry. I promise to help you more when the kids get out of hand". His look was genuine.

Kurt smiled and hugged the love of his life. "Ill start dinner", he said walking off to the kitchen. As Blaine went to go pick up his guitar he heard a faint whisper.

"Hey dad". He turned to see Ursula hiding in the corner on the stairs.

"Ursy, you know better than that that. When you're grounded, you stay in your room", Blaine said.

"I know, but I need to tell you something". Ursula walked over to the couch and tucked up into a ball next to her dad. "Daddy you love me, right?"

"Uh-oh", Blaine thought. Ursula often used the title of daddy for Kurt to distinguish between fathers, but when she used it for Blaine, it meant trouble. What man can say no to his little girl?

" Can I pleeease go to a party with Morgan tomorrow night and be grounded next week, Pleeeeeeeaaaasssssseeeee?", she begged, batting her long lashes.

Blaine wanted to be strong, but this was hard denying his only daughter. He caved. "Ok, but you're grounded next weekend, no ifs ands or buts, ok?"

Ursula lit up like a fire cracker. "Oh, thank you daddy! I love you!" Ursula wrapped her hands around blaine's neck and kissed him on the cheek before running upstairs. Blain smiled, then turned to see Kurt glaring at him. Blaine gave a nervous laugh and said "Hi honey".

Kurt left the room with an icy glare.

**I have ideas for the next couple of chapters but would like ideas with your reviews.**


	4. smoking

Smoking

That night was cold. Blaine laid next to an angry Kurt in bed. Kurt was as far from Blaine as possible, almost to the point of falling off the edge and onto the floor.

"Kurt, will you please talk to me?", Blaine pleaded. Kurt wasn't facing him, and he didn't respond.

"Are you ever going to speak to me?" he asked.

"When I hit menopause", Kurt muttered under the blankets.

"But you're a boy", Blaine said.

"Then I guess life sucks for you", Kurt muttered.

"Oh, come on Kurt. Ursie's my only daughter; you know I can't say no to her.

Hearing this, Kurt turned over to look at Blaine reproachfully.

"That's a load of crap", he hissed.

"Ok, yah, that is a load of crap bu-"

Kurt cut him off "You just don't wanna be the bad guy."

"Ok, I admit it.", Blaine conceded. "I don't want to be the bad guy. I don't want to upset the kids and have them get mad at me, and you know Freddy's famous for his silent treatment."

"You think it's a picnic for me, Blaine? You think I enjoy Ben saying to me that I am mean when I'm taking away his videogames, or when I don't let Ursula go to a party when she's late for curfew, or -"

"Ok, Ok, I get it", Blaine interrupted.

"I need you to help me, Blaine. I'm not asking you to scream or yell, but a little backup would be lovely." Kurt said this a little less tense.

"I promise I will help you more, seriously this time. Now can you please come closer, I miss you."

Kurt sighed and got closer to Blaine, even though he once again had his back turned. "Ill believe it when I see it" he muttered.

Two weeks later, something caught Kurt by surprise while he was doing laundry. There was a cigarette in Freddy's Jeans. Fear and disappointment filled his thoughts. Freddy smoking? It was hard to think about. It was then Freddy came into the kitchen to retrieve an apple from the bowl on the counter.

"Mind explaining this to me?", Kurt asked his son sternly. Freddy saw what was in his dad's hand and looked as if he was hit by a bus.

"I can explain that", the teenage boy said sheepishly.

"I should hope so", his father replied.

"I just did it once, it's not a big deal", Freddy protested.

Kurt's face became a little red and his voice a bit louder.

"Not a big deal? Freddy, you were inhaling poisons; chemicals! It IS a big deal."

"I stopped, didn't I" Freddy retorted.

"But there is still the fact that you did it. You know what, Freddy, I cant deal with this right now. I have a phone meeting with a client in five minutes. Go and stay in your room till I'm done", Kurt instructed, pointing upstairs.

"Fine", Freddy muttered. "You know that attitude of yours is only gonna put you in deeper hot water, young man!" Kurt called.

1 hour later:

"Babe, I'm home", Blaine called.

"I'm in the Kitchen", Kurt called back. As Blaine walked into the kitchen, he knew that something was wrong. It was cleat from the tone of Kurt's voice.

"What's wrong Kurt?", he asked. Kurt looked at him and placed the cigarette on the counter.

"I found it in Freddy's pants pocket."

Blaine looked surprised for a minute and then stern. "How long has he been smoking?", he asked, removing his jacket.

"He said he only did it once . I sent him up to his room to wait for you", Kurt informed. The color drained from Blaine's face.

"Honey, you can do this", Kurt said in a comforting tone.

Blaine relaxed and then said, "You're right. I can do this; shouldn't be too difficult."

"That a boy, killer. Just be careful. He's in one of his dad yelled at me diva moods", Kurt called as Blaine ascended the stairs.

Blaine knocked on Freddy's bedroom door.

"Come in", he said, a slight edge in his voice. Blaine took a deep breath. He knew the seriousness of the matter and put on his best disappointed face. He walked in. Freddy was reading a book on his bed. Blaine sat on the side.

"I hear you've been smoking", Blaine said.

"Smoked is more appropriate, dad. I only did it once", the teenager replied coldly.

"I don't care if you did it 17 times, Freddy; it was a very immature thing to do. Those things can kill."

Freddy was looking at his book. Blaine grabbed the book from his son's hand and said angrily, "Young man, I am talking to you. I don't think you realize how serious smoking is"

"So Ursula gets away with everything, and I get the third-degree; loving your sense of morality, dad", the teen snapped.

"First of all, Freddy", Blaine started, rising off the bed, "Your sister doesn't get away with everything. And the next time you make a smartass remark, I'm gonna-" Blaine came up with the first thing to come into his mind and actually felt really stupid saying it. "I'm going to put you across my knee"

Freddy stared at his father in shock and udder disbelief.

"Your not serious", he said surprised.

"Do you really want to push me right now?", Blaine answered. He was worried about what he'd do if his son caught his bluff. How would he take back his threat? He relaxed, closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath. "Freddy, smoking is very serious. It can kill you, and I can tell you this for sure: if something happened to you because of it, a lot of people would be upset and angry with you."

Freddy now seemed to see the gravity in his dads voice. Blaine sat next to his son and put his arm around him. "I'm only telling you this because me and your other dad love you. I know I'm not known for being the disciplinarian, but I need you to listen to me and not use the smart ass comments. We clear?", Blaine asked.

"You're right, dad. I'm sorry", Freddy murmerred, quietly looking down at his lap, ashamed.

"Now, I hate to do this, but your grounded this weekend. No phone, videogames, or tv. Schoool and back, that's it, and if you touch another cigarette and I find out there will be serious consequences. Understand?"

"Yes dad", Freddy said, not wanting to argue and get into worse trouble.

"Ok, I love you. Don't stay up too late" Blaine kissed his son on the top of the head and left.

"I cant believe you thretend to-" Kurt said ten minutes later when Blaine came back down.

"Believe me, Kurt, I'd rather not relive it", Blaine said sipping his tea

"Whould you have really done that?", Kurt asked.

"I really don't know. Freddy's a good kid, but when he gets like that you wanna-"

"Rip your hair out, I know", Kurt said smiling.

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's. "I promise to help you more with this stuff", he said sincerely.

"I know", replied Kurt, kissing Blaine on the nose.


	5. Awkwardness

Got this idea from an old movie:

Awkwardness

"Kurt, I feel stupid", Blaine said annoyed.

"Oh, come on, honey. It's just for a few more minutes. I really need your help just a little longer", Kurt pleaded.

"You couldn't get Ursula to do this?" asked Blaine, feeling really embarrassed.

"Ursula has a big test to study for, I didn't have the financial requirements for Freddy's help, and Ben is too small", Kurt answered looking up at Blaine. "Now hold still or ill prick you again. I can't afford to get blood on the fabric", Kurt instructed, placing a pin at the side.

The front door could be heard opening and then closing.

"Daddy, I'm home!" Ben called.

"Hi, Ben, I'm in my workroom", Kurt called back.

"Kurt", Blain hissed.

"Blaine, it's our child; no big deal", Kurt laughed, with a purple bobby pin between his lips.

There was a small knock on the door, and a voice spoke. "Daddy, can I come in?" Ben asked.

"Yep, but if you're drinking juice or eating something, be careful", Kurt permitted. Ben walked in to see a sight he never thought he would see. Blaine was standing on a small pedestal wearing a purple dress over sweat pants and a shirt. Kurt was kneeling next to him fixing some embroidery. Ben just stood there with a small cup in his hand looking wide-eyed at the funny sight before him. A small smile crept over Bens face. Blaine narrowed his eyes waiting for the boy to say something. The smile became somewhat sly as he sat at Kurt's desk chair.

"How was school today?" Kurt asked, keeping his eyes on his embroidery

"Great! We had a substitute, so no homework", Ben responded, not taking his eyes off Blaine.

"How was your day daddy?" he asked.

"It was good. I was able to get some work done, and now your father is helping me with this," answered Kurt. Blaine and Ben kept their eyes locked on each other waiting…just waiting.

"And how was your day, dad? Anything… interesting?' Ben asked Blaine, his smile slightly getting broader.

"No. Thanks for asking", Blaine replied curtly, watching Ben's facial expressions.

"I'm going to go watch TV in the living room", Ben announced, getting up and going to the door. As he went to close the door he gave Blaine a large grin.

"Ok, we're done ", Kurt chirped.

"Really? I thought you had to finish the sleeves", Blaine exclaimed with dramatic exasperation. Kurt helped him out of the dress.

"Yeah, but after that little exchange, that boy deserves to be tickled within an inch of his life". Kurt's lips formed a devilish grin that Blaine soon shared.

"Ill get under the arms, you get his feet?", Blaine asked. Kurt laced his fingers together and cracked them.

"Lets go," he said.


	6. Boyfriends part 1

Boy friends: part 1

Ursula and her friends Morgan and Lyn went to her house over school. The girls sat down at the kitchen counter taking out various books from there bags.

"Do you think Mrs. Craft gave us enough English homework?", Lyn asked sarcastically. "I swear that chick needs to get layed; she is such a bitch", Morgan remarked.

"Morgan, ease up on the swearing. My little brothers upstairs", Ursula warned.

"Sorry, Ursy, but you know I'm right". Ursula smiled at Morgan's words. A few moments later, Blaine came into the room wearing running shorts and a t-shirt. He was covered in sweat from a vigorous run.

"Hey sweetie! Girls"

"Hi, Mr. A", Morgan and Lyn said in unison.

"Hi dad", Ursula said, kissing Blaine on the cheek.

"How was school today?", he asked, getting himself a drink of water.

"Same as usual" Ursula answered.

"Mrs. Craft being a bitch, huh?", Blaine remarked, finishing his last gulp of water.

"That's what I said", Morgan laughed, looking at Ursula.

"Well I don't want to stop you guys from getting to work. I'm going to take a shower, and Ursie, Daddy should be home from the market in like ten minutes. He's making dinner, but it's just you kids tonight. We both have meetings, and make sure Ben does his homework and Freddy stays away from the cookie jar until after dinner", instructed Blaine.

"You got it, dad. No problem", Ursula assured. As Blaine went up the stairs, Lyn was checking him out.

"Damn girl, your dad is fine", she remarked.

"Lyn, that's my dad! That's nasty!", Ursula said, a little grossed out. "Plus, he's too old for you, and he's Gay", she added.

"Are you sure?", Morgan asked.

"He has every season of America's Next Hot Model on Blue-ray", Ursula explained.

"Damn", the other girls said disappointed.

Ten minutes later, Kurt came walking in carrying two large Grocery bags. The girls helped him place everything on the counter and, after exchanging pleasantries, Kurt asked his daughter, "Where is your father?"

"He should be out of the shower by now, probably getting ready for his meeting", informed Ursula.

"Damn, I still have to make dinner and get ready", Kurt said, exasperated, putting his hand on his forehead.

"Don't worry about it daddy, I can easily fix something for it 1 and it 2", his daughter reassured with a smile.

"Ok, thanks, Ursy. I'll be upstairs getting ready. Call me if there is anything you need help with." Kurt thanked his daughter with a hug then went upstairs. "You know, Ursy, your daddy is also very-"

"Don't even think about it, Morgan Clearwater", Ursula cut in jokingly.

"Do they know about your new-". Ursula franticly covered Lyn's mouth.

"No, they don't not know. And if Freddy finds out, he'll blackmail me for it", Ursula explained.

It was ten o'clock when Blaine and Kurt both got back from their respective meetings.

"I'm beat, babe. I'm going to bed", Blaine said with a yawn.

"Go ahead, Blaine, I'm gonna check on the kids. I'll be with you in a few". He kissed Blaine then headed across the hall to see their three kids. Ben was asleep on his side as the credits of a Disney movie rolled on the TV adjacent to him. Kurt turned the TV off and tucked the covers better on him. He then proceeded to Freddy's room where his middle child was sleeping on his stomach, slightly drooling on the pillow. He did the same cover-tucking as he did Ben.

Last but not least, Ursulas room. The door was slightly ajar. Ursula sat on her lilac comforter in aqua sleep pants and a yankees t-shirt uncle Mike bought her last Christmas. Her laptop was open in front of her, and she was talking to a pretty girl on Skype. It was none other then Angelica Puckerman (Puck and Quinns daughter). She had black hair like her father and her mothers emerald green eyes.

"I don't understand why you don't at least tell your daddy", Angelica said as she was biting into a potato chip.

"I'm not ready yet, Angie. It's not a comfortable situation", Ursie responded. This response peaked Kurt's interest. He hid in the shadows peeking through the crack in the door.

"I know what you mean. My dad's insane when I bring a guy over. One time I brought a guy friend back to my house because we were chemistry partners. My dad kept walking in the room disrupting us saying he had to fix this or vacume that. My dad doesn't even know how to use a vacume", Angelica exclaimed. "You should talk to the other girls. Alice can tell you some stories about uncle Finn", Ursula added. "Or if you're that uncomfortable, wait a bit sweetie. Take time to get to know Carver before your dads do", Angelica advised. "And don't let Freddy know, or else you're in deep crap. By the way, how is Freddy?", Angelica asked smiling, her cheeks slightly turning red.

"He's fine…why are you blushing?" Ursula narrowed her eyes with curiosity. Angelica seemed to snap into reality, embarrassed.

"Oh, no reason. Well look at the time! Got to go, bye." Angelica signed off in a flash, leaving Ursula confused.

Kurt left his hiding place and went to his bedroom, questions buzzing around in his head. Blaine was already asleep. Kurt got into his pajamas and got into bed. He pondered why Ursula did not want him or Blaine to meet this Carver boy, and why was it such an uncomfortable situation? Kurt decided to let it go and closed his eyes. A few moment later, his eyes opened, then "oh no!"

To be continued:


	7. Boyfriends part 2

Boy Friends part 2:

"Kurt, that's a little presumptuous, don't you think?" asked Blaine, a little shocked at what his husband was saying to him.

"Then you explain it", Kurt said as he was cleaning dishes in the sink.

"You think she's embarrassed of us because we are gay? That's so ridiculous!" Blaine answered. Sipping his coffee, he added-"Plus you were eavesdropping; you didn't hear the whole conversation. You could've mixed things up."

Kurt put the dishrag down and sighed. He sat next to Blaine, who put his larger hand on Kurt's well manicured one. "When the kids were young, we explained to them what homosexuality is: what hetero was, and all different walks of life. We taught them to be respectful of others and not to treat people wrong because of who they are."

Blaine was good with these spouse pep talks, and that was just one of the reasons Kurt loved him so much. "How did I get such a smart husband?", he asked smiling.

"I was going to ask you the same thing", Blaine answered. They pecked each other on the lips, then heard-

"Ew! Cooties!" Freddy had walked into the kitchen.

"Very Funny, you. Did your brother get to his friend's house okay?", Kurt asked his son as he was getting juice.

"Of course he did; I walked him."

"Hence the question", Kurt muttered to Blaine jokingly. Freddy started play fighting with Kurt, but Kurt with his long arms got Freddy in a headlock and served him a nuggy. Ursula now had walked in, enjoying the sight of her brother's defeat.

"What are you nerds doing?" she teased, kissing all three men on the head.

"Just goofing with your brother. What are you doing on this sunny Saturday, Ursie?" Blaine asked.

The teenage girl paused, her eyes seeming to search for something, then said, "Oh, just going to the park with the girls. And you guys?"

Kurt had noticed the weirdness his daughter created but just then broke out of his thoughts and said to her "I'm talking to the flourist in town about the arrangements for miss Tate's wedding, and your father and brother are going to the movies". Kurt laughed when Blaine groaned.

Freddy, who was now sitting next to Blaine, responded to this. "Hey, you promised"

Blaine smiled and ruffled Freddy's hair saying, "I know, I know. This is the one where the football team gets massacred?" he asked.

"No dad, that was part three, where the _cheerleaders_ get massacred", Freddy informed.

"I was talking to Angie last night, and she said it was really good", Ursula said in Freddie's defense.

Freddy seemed to perk up hearing Angie's name. "Oh, you talked to Angie? How is she?", he asked.

"Good… Why are you blushing?" Freddy grimaced at his sister and nervously exclaimed, "Oh, look at the time! Dad, we're going to be late for the movies."

Blaine looked down at his watch. "Freddy, it doesn't start for another three hours."

"Well, we getter get a move on! Bye, Dad! Bye, Ursie", Freddy called back as he raced out the door. Ursula gave a bewildered look to her fathers and shrugged.

It was later in the day that Kurt got back from the florist and sat in his workroom examining some sketches for a different client. This whole thing with Ursula made his stomach turn. It was then that a light bulb went of in his head. He grabbed his phone on his desk and called the only person he thought could help. A voice answered from the other line, and Kurt chirped, "Hi! Is Rachel Berry-Hudson there?"

To Be continued


	8. Boyfriends part 3

Boy friends part 3

"How's my favorite brother-in-law?" Rachel's voice bubbled from the phone.

"How's my favorite Broadway star?" Kurt asked back.

"Miss doing Spring Awakening, but Mamma Mia is great. Now what's wrong with Ursy?"

Kurt was shocked "How did you-"

"Mother's intuition", Rachel explained. Kurt could almost hear her smiling through the phone.

"Shoot." Kurt explained all his worries and fears to his sister-in-law and best friend.

"Kurt. Honestly, you're worried over nothing. She's a teenage girl; she's going to college next year. There are other things to care about", Rachel reassured.

"So you don't think-"

"No", Rachel interrupted in a comforting voice.

"I was so embarrassed introducing Finn to my fathers, and it wasn't because I was embarrassed they were gay. It was because they were my parents. They showed Finn my baby pictures. Sometimes he still teases me."

"Once again, Rachel, you're right. Thank you so much", Kurt breathed in grateful relief.

"Any time, honey. Listen, they're calling me to rehearse. Send my love to Blaine and the kids!"

"Ok, Rache! Talk to you soon" Kurt hung up and felt more relieved.

A couple of hours later, Blaine and Freddy had returned home right after they picked up Ben from his friend's house.

"I'm glad that's over", Blaine remarked, tired of seeing half naked girls being decapitated or running through the woods like morons."

"Oh, you loved it", Freddy said as he put his jacket on the rack.

"Honestly, Freddy! How can you watch that stuff? The acting sucks, there's too much blood, and sex is in every scene!"

"Better than watching Gone With the Wind."

"Are you kidding? That movie's a classic", his father protested. It was then that Blaine heard a car pull up into the driveway. He observed Ursula coming out of a blue jeep from the living room window. Blaine had never seen that car before, nor the boy who was driving it. Ursula walked into the house to be startled by Blaine

"Oh, hi dad! How was the movie?" she asked.

"It was an overrated slasher film with the same plot as any other. Who was that driving you home?" he asked.

"Oh, just my friend, Carver. He met me and the girls at the park, and he gave us rides home", Ursula explained nervously. "Well, I should start my homework or daddy will give me one of his long rants about procrastination."

She shot up the stairs, and Blaine immediately knew something was wrong. "Ursie, this Carver kid… Is he your boyfriend?" Blaine asked. Ursula looked at him once again with that nervous expression.

"No, not really. I mean no", she squeaked nervously.

"You should have him over some time" Blaine suggested.

Ursula's eyes then went wide. "No! I mean, sure! But not right now, I need to prepare him- I mean – oh, I just remembered my history paper! Got to go dad!"

Blaine now knew there was definitely something wrong. He went to Kurt's workroom where Kurt was sketching.

"Kurt, I think you may have been right"

It was an hour later when Kurt called Ursula downstairs. Both he and Blaine were sitting on the couch while Freddy and Ben were playing Chinese checkers on the ataman.

"Boys, could you go into the kitchen and play your game?" Blaine requested, "Daddy and I need to talk to your sister"

The boys wanted to protest, but Kurt gave them the look and both boys did as they were told.

"What's up?" Ursula asked as she sat down in the armchair. Both fathers looked at each other then back to her.

"Ursie, I overheard your conversation with Angelica, and-"

"You were spying on me?" Ursula interrupted angrily.

"No, sweetie. Not like that. More just overhearing a conversation that wasn't my business", Kurt explained. Ursula did not buy it.

"Ill take it from here, Kurt,", Blaine sighed.

"You see, Sweetie, you _have_ been acting funny. And now this Carver boy is in your life. That's great, but it seems to us you really have a problem with us knowing about it", Blaine said uncomfortably. "What me and daddy want to know is: are you uncomfortable with us meeting him because we're gay?"

There was a long awkward pause, then Ursula opened her mouth to speak.

To be continued

**Sorry if this is dragging I wanted to break it up and make it suspenseful im planning to to do small story arks for the boys , Kurt and Blaine as well. I already have the next 4 chapters planned 1 four each character reviews help this story live so please review. **


	9. Boyfriends part 4

Boy friends part 4

"I can't believe you would ask me that, dad." Ursula looked hurt.

"Ursula, we are not trying to upset you baby. It's just-"

Ursula cut Kurt off. "You just thought I was embarrassed of you. Well, heads up. You're my parents. You embarrass me in general", their daughter explained angrily. Kurt thought back to what Rachel had said, and now wished he had let it go.

"Besides, everyone in school knows I have two gay dads. No one cares, and if they did me, Freddy, and Ben would kick their asses. So would our friends who think you guys are awesome", she added. Ursula then finished with, "the reason I didn't want you guys to meet Carver yet is because I still was not completely sure about him. I wanted to make sure I liked him enough to introduce him."

Kurt and Blaine finally realized how foolish they had been and felt horrible that they had hurt their little girl.

"Oh, Ursie, come here", Blaine said as he patted the spot between him and Kurt. They hugged her tightly.

"Ursie, we are so sorry. It was just silly paranoia. Can you forgive us?" Kurt asked.

"Of course. I did make things a little weird. But, I was wondering (since now everything's out in the open): would you guys like to have him over for dinner Thursday night?" Their daughter asked.

"That would be wonderful", Blaine smiled.

"I'm going to finish my homework". Ursula went upstairs.

"We raised some pretty damn good kids", Kurt said to Blaine.

"I couldn't agree more Kurt. Could not agree more."

As Ursula was headed to her room, Freddy loomed in his bedroom doorway.

"How'd it go?" her brother asked sympathetically.

"Sometimes I wonder how Aunt Rachel is with her dads", she answered with a smile.


	10. Tattoo

I got this idea from Chris colfer and his dislike of tattoos.

Tattoo

"Please."

"No"

"Just a small one?"

"No"

"A big one?"

"Freddy. I said you could not have a small one. What makes you think I'd let you have a big one, hmm?" Freddy had been bothering Kurt for a tattoo for the past two days, and Kurt would not have it.

"It's not your body, dad", Freddy argued.

Kurt looked up from his magazine and said a matter of factly "It is till you're 18 or until I die; I haven't decided which yet."

Freddy decided to take a less macho approach and whined," You're mean".

Kurt looked at his middle child unphased. He then gave a little smirk and said, "That the best you got?"

Freddy and Kurt had an excellent relationship. Both of them loved musical theater, sarcasm and not backing down.

"This isn't over ", Freddy declared.

"Well, I love a challenge", Kurt smirked. Freddy's reply was to walk away...grudgingly. Not yet defeated, though.

Freddy snuck down to the TV room were Blaine was writing sheet music for his theater group's next play.

"Dad can I talk to you a minute?", he asked as he peeked into the room.

"Of course, Bud. Grab a seat; I was gonna take a break anyway". Blaine patted the seat next to him, and Freddy sat next to his father.

"Dad I know you and other Dad hate when I ask one of you for something-", he began.

"Which you do all the time", Blaine chimed.

"Ha-ha. You're hilarious", the boy retorted sarcastically "As I was saying. I know you both hate it, but I think if you listen to my argument, you will agree-"

"You're not getting a Tattoo, Freddy", Blaine interrupted once again.

"Of course, but- Wait, what?" Freddy was suppressed.

"Sorry, Bud, but I have to agree with Dad on this one. Tattoos are ridiculous, and you're a hansom boy. You don't need one of those things scarring your skin", Blaine explained.

"Oh my God, dad got you", Freddy bitterly realized.

"If you mean got t_o _me, yes. Dad explained to me that you wanted one, but I would have said no anyway", Blaine replied, then he started sipping his tea.

"He denied you sex, didn't he?", Freddy complained loudly.

Blaine spewed tea everywhere within an instant after hearing that.

"Fre-ddy!", he chocked, shocked and mortified.

"Hey, I can understand. From the sounds coming from your bedroom, I wouldn't want to piss off my signifant other either. Oh, and by the way we're probably gonna need some stronger nails for the pictures on the walls; the vibrations from your wild times are springing them loo-"

"All right Freddy, I get it. And, no, that's not why", Blaine interrupted, unsure if his face felt this warm from anger or sheer mortification. He just couldn't decide what was more shocking: how funny his son was, or how a 15-½ year old was telling him this."

"Anyone hungry?" Dad and son turned to see the doorway. Kurt was carrying a plate with a sandwich on it.

"I figured you'd be hungry, Blaine. So I made you a sandwich", Kurt explained. Then he spotted his son. "Oh! Freddy! What you doing down here?"

Freddy narrowed his eyes. "You know very well why I'm here", he muttered somberly.

"And how's that working for you, Champ?", Kurt teased sarcastically, an amused grin painted on his porcelain white face."

Freddy began to leave, but he turned back briefly to look at Kurt and whisper in his ear, "I'm not through with this yet". He ascended the stairs.

"I don't know why you two do this to each other", Blaine said as his husband handed him the sandwich.

"Consider it father-son bonding, Blaine."

Freddy wanted that Tattoo, and he wanted it bad. He figured if he called someone, they could explain to Kurt the benefits and the bad-assness of a tattoo, and there was no one more bad-ass than his uncle Puck. Freddy dialed the number and waited.

"Noah Puckerman here", a voice announced on the other line.

"Hi, uncle Puck. It's Freddy?"

"Freddy, my boy! What's happening, man?"

"Nothing much to report. Just wanted to ask you for a small, tiny favor", the boy asked, nervous.

"Anything for you, Freddy. What you need?"

"Dad: the one you call Kurt, will not let me have a Tattoo. And I figured if you explained to him how cool they are, I can get one. Nothing flashy, just a little something on my shoulder or bicep".

Freddy waited for a response.

"Actually, buddy, I agree with him. Tattoos are gross". Freddy's gut seemed to lurch from his un-tattooed abdomen.

"You had your nipple pierced!", the boy challenged.

"Yeah, and it got ripped off," his uncle countered. Freddy sighed in defeat. "If it makes you feel better, I said no to Angelica too. Oh, by the way did you want to talk to her?"

Freddy became very flushed. "Uh- no. I have so much homework. I actually should get off the phone and start", he rattled off nervously.

"Ok Freddy.I'ill talk to you soon. Bye." Uncle Puck then got off the line.

_That was clos_e, Freddy thought. And he decided to call plan B. Uncle Finn, Because he knew if Grandpa Burt wouldn't let dad go to school in a corset then there was no chance in Hades he was going to let his Grandson get a Tattoo. He dialed uncle Finn's work number.

This was a big leap, since uncle Puck said no, but the youth was desperate. The ringing stopped, and as he was about to say hello he was interrupted with, "Do not even think a bout it, Fredrick Burt Anderson"

"Aunt Rachel?" Freddy was blown away.

"You really don't think your dad suspected you were going to call your uncle, Freddy? Your dad and I have had children before you we were even prepared for the second coming", she teased. "Sorry Kiddo"

He could hear uncle Finn from the other line.

"Fine, Aunt Rachel. I'll give up", Freddy sighed.

"That's my nephew: smart, funny and knows when he's been beaten", Rachel exclaimed proudly; theatrically. Freddy could easily tell her that Alice had one on her ankle that she used cover up on, but why face the wedge of a lifetime? It was suicidal. Aunt and Nephew ended the conversation.

Ten minutes later, Kurt was in his workroom examining some designees he had made when Freddy appeared carrying a white flag.

"I surrender, father dearest. Happy?", the boy sighed sarcastically.

Kurt giggled " Freddy, I know that you really want one of those things, but you're like me. We hate needles, and we aren't exactly tolerant of pain", Kurt explained.

"You're right, I suppose." Freddy was sitting next to Kurt.

Kurt pulled a little package from under his work papers. "Would these make you feel better?" He handed his son a package of washable tattoos. Freddy laughed. He hugged his father and walked off, but not before, "Oh dad, since I cant have a real tattoo, can I have my lip pierced? My friend Lily has one."

Kurt felt ready to scream. "No"

Freddy sighed. "Worth a shot". And he left.


	11. Tantrum

Tantrum

"I want it, I want it!", Ben screamed. He was on his stomach, on the kitchen floor, kicking his feet and slamming his fists on the ground. Blaine leaned back against the kitchen counter watching his youngest son's tantrum. Ursula had walked into the room. "

"How long has it been dad?" she asked standing next to her father.

"Twenty minutes", he answered, smiling. Ben stopped and began to pant heavily. The boy was working up a sweat.

"That's his third break", Blaine informed.

"Wow. Pretty sad for just twenty minutes in to a tantrum", Ursula laughed.

"His form is classic, yet he didn't have the same artistic style as you did", Blaine informed her.

"Five days straight for me", Ursula replied proudly, 'How long was Freddy's?"

"Two and a half days. But your brother liked to throw in the occasional "why don't you love me?" or "Grandpa would get it for me", Blaine reminded her.

"Aunt Mercedes told me that Circe would hold her breath. Girl could hold it for two minutes straight!", Ursula spoke.

"Which explains why she's captain of her high school swim team", Blaine said. Ben was on another break. Ursula grabbed a glass of water and crouched down in front of the youngest Anderson.

"Here you go, Ben", she said as she handed him the glass. It took him mere seconds to down the water.

In heavy breaths, Ben spoke, "Dad… Forget….about….game….dont want….it…any more….not…..worth..it". Ben layed on the floor.

"Damn. I thought you would last longer. Now I owe your dad twenty bucks", Blaine grinned, amused.

**Yes i know Ben is a little old to throw a tantrum like that at his age but its more for humor purposes .**

**keep in mined i am going to have past memory chapters so we learn more about the Anderson family, i am also going to do holiday chapters starting with halloween (All Holiday chapters will be in present time of the story) Characters from the past are going to have more cameos and I am working on the Boyfriend coming to dinner chapter which may be either the next chapter or second had another idea i wanted to try, Thank you all for loving this story and thanks for the reviews.**


	12. Relax

Relax:

"But Blaine I don't want to relax" Kurt complained as his husband pulled his socks off.

"Honey, you have been working too hard the last couple of weeks you nearly past out into your mashed potatoes last night." Blaine said in a nurturing tone as he fluffed the pillow in back of Kurt. " I promised Ben I'd help him with his math homework, I need stitch a whole in Ursula's jean skirt and I got to pick up Freddy from the library." Kurt informed. "Not to mention I have to prepare dinner."

"I will do all that it is a Friday night it will be easy" Blaine bragged.

"Oh really big man will see" Kurt scoffed. They kissed, and then Blaine proceeded downstairs to fined Ben waiting at the kitchen table.

"Ben, Daddy needs to relax he's been on his feat for days so if you need anything come to me. Only go to Daddy if it's extremely important." Blaine informed his youngest son.

"Gotcha so are you going to help me with my math homework?" Ben asked.

"Of course" Blaine answered, sitting down next to Ben. Immediately Blaine was confused. He had not seen math like this since High school and he usually helped the kids with the other subjects. "Well…uh…. crap" Blaine muttered.

"You want me to Skype Uncle Artie?" Ben asked.

"Yah, why don't you do that" Blaine responded handing his son his work sheet.

"How's everything going Blaine?" Kurt called from the stairs.

"Everything's fine honey go back and relax" Blaine called back.

"I'm going to take a bath," Kurt informed. Blaine liked the sound of that, but was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Ursula come into the room, holding her ripped jean skirt.

"Oh hi Dad" Blaine stopped her as she headed towards the upstairs.

"Ursie Daddies resting is their anything I can do for you?" Blaine asked.

"Can you sow?" his daughter asked skeptically.

"Of course, come on" Blaine led Ursula to Kurt's workroom. He scrounged around for a needle and thread.

"Hear we go, now this wont take me long" Blaine informed.

One hour later

Blaine once again pricked his finger "Dammit" he said under his breath.

"Dad we are running out of those small bandages, I really don't need this skirt right now let's get dinner ready ill help." Ursula suggested.

"Ok Ursie" Blaine said defeated. (He only got a stitch and a half done)

Blaine decided to make chicken soufflé one of his best dishes. Ursula was cutting the vegetables while Blaine prepared the grave.

"Something smells great". Father and daughter turned around to see Kurt in slippers and his emerald green bathrobe.

"Hay, hay, hay you should be relaxing" Blaine teasingly scolded.

"But I'm bored Blaine I want to do something" Kurt wined.

"Sitting on your hiney is something to do" Ursula muttered. Kurt smirked hearing this.

"How did your skirt come along Ursie?" he asked.

"Why don't you show Daddy Dad?" Ursula giggled. Blaine reviled his bandaged fingers.

"Oh Blaine I could have easily done that" Kurt said in a semi- concerned tone.

"No you need to rest upstairs mister" Blaine teased.

"Fine, oh by the way ware is Freddy?" Kurt asked.

Ursula and Blaine stopped in mid motion. Freddy was supposed to be picked up an hour and a half ago.

"Oh, Daddy he's in your work room he's working on a….costume project for social studies" Ursie lied her eyes wondering for words.

Kurt thought for a moment "Oh that's right he did say something about that to me yesterday" Kurt said. Ursula was lucky." I'm going to go see how he's doing" Kurt informed.

"NO!" Both Blaine and Ursula shouted in unison.

Kurt was halted in shock "Why not"

"Because…he's really busy and you know Freddy is best studying when he's on a role." Blaine explained with a nervous smile. Kurt took the bate.

"Fine I'll go back upstairs. Call me when dinners ready" and with that Kurt went upstairs.

"You Forgot Freddy Dad?" Ursula asked shocked.

"I know, why didn't he call?" Blaine responded as he grabbed his jacket.

"His cell phone broke remember?" Ursula said putting the soufflé into the oven.

"Your right I'll be right back Ursie." Blaine race out the door.

Blaine got to the library seeing his son on the library stoop looking very perturbed. Freddy got into the front seat and Blaine immediately attacked his son with hugs apologizing profusely and explaining everything.

When the middle child finally regained oxygen he spoke with a sympathetic smile. "Dad it's ok crap happens."

"I'm so sorry bud, we better get you home before dad realized I fibbed." They got back home in the nick of time. As they got into the kitchen Ursula looked panicked.

"Dad something is wrong with the soufflé."

"I'm sure it's fine honey" Blaine assured.

Kurt and Ben walked into the room.

"I'm starving" The youngest Anderson declared.

"Me to, Blaine did I just see you and Freddy come out of the car from upstairs?" Blaine and Freddy looked at each other wondering what to say

"Uh, we got a problem" Ursula warned. The dome of the soufflé began to swell and as soon as she opened the oven.

BALM!

Every part of that kitchen and person's with in it were covered in chicken soufflé. Every one was frozen with surprise. Kurt walked over to Blaine his face red with furry. Blaine was ready to hear it when all of a sudden; Kurt wiped off a piece of soufflé from Blaine's cheek with his finger and put it in his mouth. "Blaine that's your best Soufflé yet" Kurt beamed. Everyone started laughing. The Anderson family cleaned the kitchen then themselves. They ate pizza bagel bites from the freezer instead and watched a movie. Kurt woke up the next day still on the couch with his family. Ursula was curled up next to Freddy in the large armchair. Ben was resting on his stomach, his head laying on Blaine's leg while Blaine was resting on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt managed to get up without waking the others. As he went to the kitchen to make some tea he looked back at his husband and three children.

"I love you guys," he whispered. Kurt got the relaxation he needed.


	13. Memories 1 electric sockets

Memories 1# Sockets

Kurt never liked Freddy around electric sockets. Whenever Freddy would plug something in like the blender or toaster, Kurt would have a stab of fear enter his body. It started when Freddy was only two years old. Kurt was in the kitchen feeding Freddy mushed peaches. The baby was being antsy not wanting another spoon full

"Come on honey just two more bites for daddy?" Kurt pleaded, trying to wedge the spoon into the little ones mouth.

Freddy would not have it and shook his head no. Kurt sighed.

"Your father is the same way when I try to get him to eat tuna fish." The phone started to ring. In defeat Kurt put the spoon and jar of baby food on the counter adjacent to him and went to answer the phone.

"Hello, Hi Sophia (Blaine's cousin) how are you doing?" While Kurt was talking to his husbands relative Freddy was up to mischief. Freddy noticed a fork on the counter. With curiosity Freddy picked up the utensil and started examining it.

"Yah, Blaine took Ursula to her yearly check up so I'm watching the little one, yes we are thinking of having another one but we are still just talking about it."

Unnoticed by Kurt, Freddy with some effort broke out of his high chair, with fork in hand. The baby spied an electric socket at the other end of the kitchen. Kurt and Blaine did very well to baby proof the two-floor house, however, everyone over looks something.

" Ok Sophia that sounds great see you and George next week bye" Kurt hanged up the phone relieved he didn't have to talk to that annoying woman anymore. Kurt turned too see a vacant high chair and immediately began to panic. It was then that he saw his son about to stick the fork into the socket.

"Freddy No!" Kurt shouted. In no time at all Kurt lifted the child away from danger and pulled the fork away from him. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN FREDRIC ANDERSON EVER!" Kurt shouted. Immediately the Childs eyes flooded with tears and he began to cry loudly. Kurt's anger and fear subsided, and replaced with remorse. Kurt held the child close to him, Freddie's face resting on his shoulder.

"Shhh Freddy its ok, daddies sorry he yelled, you just scared him really bad shhh." The Childs sobs began too die down.

Kurt rubbed small circles into his back and hummed, which always relaxed the baby. Freddy was now sniffling. Kurt moved Freddy so they were face to face. Freddy had a small smile on his face as Kurt used his thumb to wipe away the remaining tears. Thank God Freddy wasn't the type of baby who held a grudge. Kurt felt guilty for yelling but the fear of him losing his son over whelmed him. Freddy and Kurt rubbed noses together a sign that all was well.

"Daddy loves you so much" Kurt said to his son, as he gave him a tight hug.

"Dad hello Dad?" Kurt broke out of his memory to see Freddy with an extension cord in his hand.

"Your looking at me like I just killed someone" the teenage boy explained.

"I'm sorry Freddy just got distracted just be careful with that" Kurt instructed.

"I try to electrocute myself accidentally once and you wont let it go" Freddy murmured. Kurt smiled then had a slight twitch of panic when he observed Ursula (who had just come into the room) putting a piece of gum in her mouth. But that is a story for another time.


	14. Carver comes to Dinner

Carver comes to dinner:

Tonight was the night Carver (Ursula's new boyfriend) was coming over for dinner to meet Blaine and Kurt. A part of Ursula was dreading this day, but she new it had to happen sometime. Kurt was making Fettuccine Alfredo along with home made roles, salad, oven fried chicken and for dessert, raspberry layered fudge cake with home made lavender honey ice cream.

"Ben you done with setting the table?" Kurt called.

"Yep" the youngest Anderson called. Kurt went back to mixing the pasta with the sauce when he noticed the concerned look on Blaine's face.

"What's wrong Hun?" Kurt asked his spouse. Blaine stopped mixing the salad and looked at Kurt.

"It's this whole boyfriend thing Kurt, Ursula is so sweet and nice and what if he hurts Her? I swear to God I'll break every bone in his body."

"And hear I thought only hetero dads worry about this stuff" Kurt thought. "Blaine I'm sure this boy is a nice respectable young man who we will like, plus if he doesn't remember, Santana taught Ursey how to knee a guy in the crotch head but them then back hand slap them into submission." Kurt assured.

"Don't forget she also taught her how to head stomp" Blaine laughed. They kissed.

Ben walked into the kitchen. "Dad's I'm not sure I like the idea of Ursie dating" the youngest Anderson spoke.

"Oh God another one, Ben this makes your sister happy and we should respect that" Kurt said.

"I know I know but what if this guy treats her like crap? Ill kick his faces in I swear it." Ben said heroically.

"Like father like son" Blaine smiled to Kurt. Freddy walked into the kitchen with binoculars around his neck.

"The boyfriend isn't hear yet," Freddy said.

"Why were you spying for –" Kurt stopped too look at Blaine, "Really Blaine I mean really your having our son act as a surveillance system".

"I wanted to know what he would be wearing, no guy dates my daughter looking disheveled and unkempt." Blaine explained.

"Hay that's my shtick" Kurt teased as he jabbed his finger into his husbands stomach playfully.

Ursula walked into the room. She had her long chestnut hair cascading down her back, she was warring a black strapless top with gold piping, Jeans and sandals.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Easy" Freddy answered.

"Freddy" Blaine admonished.

"Did you have to let him out of his cage?" Ursula asked annoyed.

"Honey you look beautiful." Blaine complimented. "RING RING"

"That's him its Showtime" Ursula said this with a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

"Now listen you three this is Monumental for Ursey and I want you too look past your macho exteriors and be nice understood?" Asked Kurt as he looked at the other three men of the house.

"Yes sir" they said in unison. The four of them walked into the room to see Carver Hugging Ursie.

"Kurt he's touching her" Blaine muttered uneasy.

"It's not like they are fornicating Blaine" Kurt replied back. Carver was 5ft 9inches. He was white with Blue eyes and black hair. He was built to be an athlete.

"Dad's this is Carver, Carver these are my Dad's and these are my two brothers Freddy and Ben" Ursula introduced.

"Nice to meet you Sir's" Carver said as he shook Kurt and Blaine's hands strongly.

"Very nice to meet you Carver" Kurt said then sharply elbowed Blaine who said the same thing.

"It's nice to meet you to Freddy I'm a big fan of your blog, your rant on Drama club favoritism was hysterical"

"I like him" Freddy said to Ursula with a smile.

"Like you had a choice," replied Ursula.

"And I didn't forget you little man I saw you get the home run at your baseball game your better then the rest of the team" Carver said to Ben.

"If you think flattery will get you somewhere… you were absolutely correct sir, I like him Ursey" Ben said to his older sister.

"Like you had a choice" Ursula repeated.

"Well dinner is ready let's a; sit down to eat" Kurt instructed, as he and the other Anderson men went to the dining room. Ursula took Carver aside for a minute.

"Great job with my brothers"

"I meant every word," Carver explained.

"Now all you have to do is make my Dad happy and we are set" Ursula said worried.

Dinner was delicious. Everyone was talking and laughing much to the joy Of Ursula. It was touch and go at first with Blaine's questioning. He asked questions like "Ever committed a crime" or "Ever smocked pot" These were silenced by Kurt kicking him in the shin. Blaine did warm up to Carver. After dessert, Ursey said goodbye to her boyfriend giving him a peck on the cheek. She came back into the house after Carver drove off. Freddy and Ben had gone to bed.

"He is a very nice guy honey I think he's great for you" Kurt told his daughter smiling.

"I like him too I totally approve of you together" Blaine interjected. Ursula smiled at Blaine and gave him a kiss good night followed by saying

"Like you had a choice dad" She then kissed Kurt and went upstairs. Blaine looked at his husband and asked "I never did have a choice did I Kurt?"

"No chance in hell honey, no chance in hell" Kurt laughed as he snuggled next to the love of his life.


	15. pants and first base

Pants and first base:

"Dad I hate this" Freddy complained to Kurt. Freddy had worn out jeans and Kurt decided to take his son pants shopping much to Freddy's dismay.

"Freddy I know, but I'm not letting you walk around in sweats for the rest of the school year." Kurt explained as he examined a price tag. "Ill tell you what, you don't complain for the rest of our time in this store and I will give you fifty bucks to spend at hot topic." Freddy looked at his father for several moments then said

"Fine" Freddy sighed to which Kurt smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Well hello there" A female voice said to Kurt. Kurt turned around to see Quinn smiling at him.

"Quinn oh it's so great to see you" He hugged her tight.

"Its been to long Mr. Anderson Hi there Freddy" Quinn said as she turned to her nephew.

"Hi there Aunt Quinn" her nephew replied as he hugged her. Quinn looked over her shoulder and called.

"Angelica look who's here". Within moments Angelica Puckerman appeared wearing a red tank top and black jeans.

"Hi Uncle Kurt…. Hi Freddy" She hugged her uncle with ease but when it came to Freddy both felt wearied.

"Boy her hair smells good" Freddy thought.

"He has the greatest ass I've ever seen," thought Angelica.

"Ok kids, Quinn and I are going to the food court to talk why don't you guys go hang

Out till we text you?" asked Kurt.

Both teens liked the idea. "But before you guys go off Freddy I have to speak you for a moment." Kurt took Freddy aside and Quinn did like wise with Angelica.

" Now Freddy I want you to have fun with Angelica but jus remember she is a girl" Kurt explained.

"Yes she is and I'm a boy wan me to drop trout to prove it?" Freddy asked in a joking tone.

"Very funny smart aleck but seriously she is a lady and treat her like one ok?" Freddy understood his father and said yes. The parents left to talk.

"Let me guess your dad took you aside to tell you that I'm a lady and you should respect me?" Angelica figured.

"Yep, and you?" asked Freddy.

"My mom said to respect you as a gentlemen and not make you cry, which is funny because I haven't made a boy cry since… oh last week." Angelica remembered.

"Let me guess some guy who wouldn't take no for an answer?" asked Freddy

" No my math teacher, he gave me a c+" Angelica answered.

"So what do you want to do?" they asked each other in unison.

10 minutes later:

A woman was looking at the different shirts on a row of hangers. She heard the strangest noise and when she pin pointed it she pulled back the row of shirts to reveal Freddy and Angelica lipped locked. Both teenagers were frozen but looked at the woman who had her own shocked face.

Angelica parted from Freddy's lips and said annoyed

"Hay toots peeping tom much" She then pulled the shirts back to there original spot to shield them from the store. The woman walked away still surprised at what she saw.

An hour later the kids met up with their parents and they all said good-bye.

A they were driving home Kurt asked Freddy "Did you have fun with Angelica?"

Freddy blushed and told his father he had a lot of fun with her. Kurt wanted to ask his son how he enjoyed first base for the first time but decided that it was best not to know.


	16. chores

Chores:

"I don't want to do the Vacuum" Ben wined.

"And I don't want to was windows" Freddy complained. Ursula looked at her younger brothers with a livid expression.

"Tuff crap you two we have chores to do and if we don't do them Daddy will give us a grounding that will last are entire lives" She explained. "Plus Dad will give us a lecture about responsibility you really want that?" Her brothers looked at each other and agreed it was best to shut up and do the work. It took them an hour to do the upstairs then preceded the down stairs.

"Hay Ursey put the radio on," Freddy said as he was dusting the bookshelves in the living room. Ursula did just that only to hear one of their favorite songs come on.

"You guys want to?" asked Ursula with a devilish grin

"Girl did you really ask that question?" Ben laughed. Ursula put the mop handle to her lips, as if it was a microphone and sang

**Ursula:**

Hello, hello baby you called?

I can't hear a thing

I have got no service

In the club, you see, see

Wha-Wha-What did you say,

Oh, you're breaking up on me

Sorry, I cannot hear you

I'm kinda busy.

**Ursula, Freddy, Ben:**

K-kinda busy

K-kinda busy

Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy.

**Freddy:**

Just a second,

It's my favorite song they're gonna play

And I cannot text you with

A drink in my hand, eh

You should've made some plans with me,

You knew that I was free.

And now you won't stop calling me;

I'm kinda busy.

**Ursula, Ben, Freddy:**

Stop callin', stop callin',

I don't wanna think anymore!

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.

Stop callin', stop callin',

I don't wanna talk anymore!

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Stop telephonin' me!

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

I'm busy!

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Stop telephonin' me!

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

You can call all you want,

But there's no one home,

And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Cuz I'm out in the club,

And I'm sippin' that bubb,

And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Call when you want,

But there's no one home,

And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Cuz I'm out in the club,

And I'm sippin' that bubb,

And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

**Ben:**

Girl, the way you blowin' up my phone

Won't make me leave no faster.

Put my coat no faster,

Leave my Boys no faster.

I shoulda left my phone at home,

'Cause this is a disaster!

Callin' like a collector -

Sorry, I cannot answer!

**Ursula:**

Not that I don't like you,

I'm just at a party.

And I am sick and tired

Of my phone r-ringing.

**Freddy:**

Sometimes I feel like

I live in Grand Central Station.

**Ursula, Freddy, Ben:**

Tonight I'm not takin' no calls,

'Cause I'll be dancin'.

'Cause I'll be dancin'

'Cause I'll be dancin'

Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'!

Stop callin', stop callin',

I don't wanna think anymore!

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.

Stop callin', stop callin',

I don't wanna talk anymore!

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.

Stop callin', stop callin',

I don't wanna think anymore!

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.

Stop callin', stop callin',

I don't wanna talk anymore!

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Stop telephonin' me!

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

I'm busy!

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Stop telephonin' me!

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Can call all you want,

But there's no one home,

You're not gonna reach my telephone!

'Cause I'm out in the club,

And I'm sippin' that bubb,

And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Call when you want,

But there's no one home,

And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

'Cause I'm out in the club,

And I'm sippin' that bubb,

And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

My telephone!

M-m-my telephone!

'Cause I'm out in the club,

And I'm sippin' that bubb,

And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

My telephone!

M-m-my telephone!

'Cause I'm out in the club,

And I'm sippin' that bubb,

And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

When the song finished the three siblings laughed and high fived each other. They loved having their little jam sessions when doing chores and sometimes they just did them randomly, with or without their fathers. Having there father's genetics made them excellent singers and very talented at it. In Fact all the kids of the New Directions were musically gifted.

"I love the sound of Gaga in the Morning" The kids turned to see Blaine and Kurt in the doorway.

"You did Gaga without me that's so cruel" Kurt teased pretending to be hurt.

"We had to, with all this slave labor we needed it. Personally I think I can call child services on you two for making a minor do so much work" Ben Teased.

" Oh please you little drama King when I was your age I had to clean" Blaine laughed.

"Which is wearied because you had servants" Ursula commented.

"My mother made me clean my own room to give me a sense of responsibility," Blaine informed.

"At least you didn't have to clean the toilets," Freddy muttered.

"I usually black mailed your uncle Finn to do that," Kurt added.

"Let me guess you saw his browsing history?" Ursula asked.

"That's right Ursey how did you know?" Kurt asked suppressed.

"No Reason" the teenage girl responded, giving Freddy an evil little smirk to which Freddy narrowed his eyes.


	17. Ursula vs Freddy

Fighting:

"URSULA NEXT TIME WHEN YOU USE THE SHOWER STOP CLOGGING THE DRAIN WITH YOUR HAIR!" Freddy shouted. Ursula was with Kurt in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Indoor voice Freddy." Kurt called. Freddy came into the kitchen in a huff.

"And what makes you think its mine you little howler monkey?" asked Ursula annoyed. Freddy revealed the glob of hair in his hand.

"Oops" Ursula said.

"Its gross, I'm assuming it's the hair from your back!" her brother hissed.

"Excuse me?" Ursula asked.

"Did I stutter you big wilder beast?"

"Freddy watch your mouth" Kurt admonished. Freddy wasn't listening he was to busy ripping on his sister.

"At least my showers don't take an hour. Its kinda understandable though seeing that your hand is the only girlfriend you'll ever have." Ursula countered.

"Ursula that's enough." Kurt said.

Freddy's face darkened even more.

"Please, you were lucky to get a boy friend its not every day a guy goes after the desperate and ugly" he retorted. Ursula in anger pushed Freddy, which he did back in retaliation.

"Ok break it up now!" Kurt ordered loudly.

Kurt got in-between them, placing each hand on one of his kid's shoulders to keep them from tearing each other apart.

"This fighting has got to stop its been two week now and it's getting ridicules go to your rooms NOW!" Ursula and Freddy were about to protest but Kurt gave his famous glare. Both teens went upstairs. Kurt sighed and sat down.

It was a couple hours later; the kids were out with their friends. Blaine was back from work to fined Kurt drinking a glass of wine in the back yard.

"High honey what's wrong?" Blaine noticed Kurt had a defeated expression. "Its Ursula and Freddy isn't it?"

"I honestly don't know what to do Blaine, nothing I say or do stops them. It's just getting worse. One of them starts it then the other one attacks." Kurt said depressed.

"I should talk to them again." Blaine replied sitting down next to Kurt.

"That's what we have been doing Blaine, talking and scolding and grounding nothing works." Kurt explained as he sipped his wine.

"Did you call Santanna, she is a child and teen psychologist after all?" his spouse asked.

"Yes I did. She said they have to work it out on their own" Kurt answered.

"Well, maybe tomorrow will be a brighter day, maybe they'll see how thieve been acting and realize it's not worth it" Blaine smiled.

Blaine was cursing himself because of how wrong he was. Freddy was laying on the couch talking to his friend Steve on the phone about one thing or another when Ursula came from upstairs.

"Freddy you've been on the phone for an hour I need to talk to Carver."

" You have your cell phone" Freddy reminded curtly.

" Its broken besides, Freddy you can talk to your friends about the joys of puberty later" His sister said sarcastically

"Just like you can have phone sex with your boy friend later." Freddy shot back. Ursula's face got a little red.

"Freddy just stop being a pain and hand the phone over!" Ursula demanded. Freddy turned to look at his sister and simply replied:

"Suck it."

"That's it" Ursula yelled and proceeded to have tug of war with her brother over the phone.

Blaine was in the kitchen typing on his lap top getting more and more aggravated. Finally Blaine lost it. All the yelling and fighting just got to him.

"THAT'S IT IVE HAD ENOUGH GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" Blaine shouted storming into the living room. The teenagers paused then walked quickly down into the TV room.

"What's going on Blaine?" asked Kurt who had just came home from the market. Blaine's face was pissed.

"Not know Kurt I'm handling this" His voice was raised but not as angry, that was reserved for those who deserved it. Blaine immediately went down stairs leaving Kurt bewildered. Ursula and Freddy were on the couch with nervous expressions on their faces. Blaine came into the room and stood in front of his offspring. His arms were folded in disappointment and his voice was not yelling but someone loud and abrupt with anger.

"The way you two are acting has got to stop. It's selfish and is affecting everyone in this house!" Blaine scolded. Freddy was about to say something when Blaine cut him off.

"Freddy I don't want to hear it. Forget about me and your brother but think of your father. He is so upset that two of the people he loves more then anything are being so cruel to each other." Both kids looked sorry. "Now I think we are going to put aunt Santanna's idea to work. I'm going upstairs, take as much time as you need to sort this out because your not leaving this room till you do."

"Dad me and Carver have a double date with Morgan and Drew tonight." Ursula protested.

"And Steve and Pam and I were going to see Stalker 3" Freddy wined. Blaine leaned in a little closer to his kids.

"Either you two figure this out and come to some understanding or you can be grounded for the rest of the school year, your choice."  
Blaine left the room closing the door. Kurt was in the kitchen with coffee and a dried fruit plate waiting.

"I'm sorry Kurt I just lost it. They need to figure this out or there social lives are going to be put on hiatus for awhile," Blaine said.

"I have to say Blaine this side of you is a real turn on." Kurt smiled. Blaine gave a sexy smile of his own and asked:

"Dou you wanna?"

"Want to what dad?" Ben had appeared adjacent to Blaine eating cheese-its.

"Oh nothing Ben" Blaine answered nervously. Ben shrugged and walked away.

"Next time handsome" Kurt laughed.

Freddy and Ursula sat on separate ends of the couch not looking at each other.

"Ok we might as well get this over with and tell them we made up " Freddy spoke first.

"We both now that both dads are extremely good at knowing when we are faking." Ursula chimed.

"I don't know why we are bothering with this, its not like you care about me or anything." Freddy said. Ursula gave a hurt look and turned to her brother.

"You know Freddy, you have said some really mean things but that was the most hurt full thing that's every come out of your mouth." Ursula then turned away. "Its you who don't care about me" she added. Freddy was now the one to face his sibling and said:

"Now look who is being hurt full"

They were silent. Freddy then started smiling.

"Remember that time in the garden I was five? I fell and scrapped my knee." Freddy asked.

"Sure I do. You were scared you would have your leg chopped off" Ursula laughed at the memory.

"I remember you telling me it would be ok. You helped me into the bathroom and cleaned the wound. Then you put a batman band-aide on it and kissed it better." Freddy added.

"Hay I wasn't going to let you bleed all over the place." His sister giggled.

" I remember I was in middle school and Gregory Marks kept pinching me. We were on the black top. Your class room was on the bottom floor rite next to it and when you saw me getting pinched you ran out the fire exit jumped on Gregory's back and bit him on the top of the head." Both of them started laughing.

"He needed 8 stitches," Freddy breathed trying to fight off the laughter.

" Guess we do care about each other" Ursula spoke.

"Guess we do" They hugged. Both teenagers went upstairs arms over each other's shoulders. To see Blaine and Kurt talking.

"Well?" Blaine asked.

"We realized how we've been acting and you were rite dad it was silly. This doesn't mean we aren't going to fight again but will be a lot better with it." Ursula explained

"Were sorry, especially to you dad (addressing Kurt) this has been hurting you most of all" Freddy said apologetically. Kurt felt a little emotional but kept it together.

"It hurts me to see my babies fight. I love you two and your brother so much, come hear and give me a hug." Kurt said arms out stretched. Both kids lovingly went to their father and he embraced them tightly. Kurt noticed Blaine had a frown on his face. "Whats wrong honey?" he asked concerned.

"I wanna get in on this hug to," Blaine said in a winey joking voice. Kurt Freddy and Ursula opened up to let Blaine into the hug.

"What's going on?" Ben asked as he walked into the room. All four huggers looked at each other and then turned and opened their arms to let Ben into the hug, which the youngest Anderson gladly accepted.


	18. Memories 2 shots

Memories # 2: shots

Being 18, Ursula could drive to the doctor's office by herself. It was her routine physical with her doctor for seven years. She made perfect timing and the doctor was ready to see her. He did the regular examinations.

"Oh, before you leave Ursula I need to get some blood work." The doctor said as he was writing on his clipboard. A stab of fear went threw the teenage girl.

"Blood? Needles? Oh crap." She thought. The Doctor left to get the proper equipment. Ursula hated needles, just looking at one, even on TV made her queasy.

She then remembered something she hadn't thought about in years.

She was five years old. Blaine took her to the Doctor for her yearly check up. She was cute in her pigtails and little pink overall dress.

"Ok Mr. Anderson your daughter has a clean Bill of health I'm just going to extract a blood sample. I'll be right back."

"Thank you doctor." Blaine said. As the doctor left, Blaine could hear soft crying. Ursula's big eyes were dripping with tears and her nose was red.

"Baby what's wrong." Blaine asked his daughter concerned. He walked over to her and held her in his arms.

"Daddy he's… going to get a shot…and its go…. going to hurt really bad…I'm scared." She burrowed herself into his chest, crying harder. Blaine rocked her slightly.

"Shhh Ursey every things going to be ok. Its only going to hurt for a little bit then it's all done." Blaine assured her. Ursula started to calm down. She looked up into her father's eyes.

"You promise?" the girl sniffled.

"I promise." He smiled giving her a kiss on the nose. "When I was your age I hated when Grandma took me to get my shots but I held her hand and closed my eyes and it was all better." Ursula had stoped crying, but had a few sniffles here and there. "Now are you going to be Daddy's big girl and be brave?" Blaine asked. Ursula smiled meekly and nodded her head yes. The Doctor came soon after that.

"Ok Mr. Anderson, if you could hold your daughter for me we can finish in 123." Blaine sat in a chair and plced Ursula on his lap. The Doctor prepared the syringe. He then tied the rubber string on Ursula's arm to find the vain then preceded to rub alcohol with a cotton swab on her skin.

"You ready honey?" asked Blaine as he held the small child's hand. Ursula shook her head then turned her face from the Doctor and closed her eyes. The Doctor inserted the needle. Ursula gave Blaine's hand a little squeeze and let out a small sound of distress. Before she new it was over.

"See it wasn't so bad. I'm so proud of you Ursey." Blaine praised.

""It isn't the last time I'm getting a shot is it daddy?" the girl asked as the doctor put on the band- aide.

"I'm afraid not Ursey, but it will be a long time before the next one and one day you wont feel a thing." Blaine replied.

"Now lets get some Ice cream." He chimed which of course brightened up Ursula's day.

"Ok Ursula all done" Doctor Morty said. Ursula had broken away from her memory and realized the doctor took her blood. Blaine was right, she didn't feel a thing.


	19. Favor part 1

Favour part 1:

It was an ordinary day when Ursula tugged Freddy into the bathroom. Her face had panic written all over it and her eyes had the slight formation of tears.

"Ursy what's wrong?" her concerned brother asked. At first it looked like she couldn't speak, but she found the words and said:

"I think I might be pregnant." Freddy looked as if he was struck by lightning then said dramatically:

"Oh God why does this crap always happen to me?" Freddy noticed the scornful look on Ursula's face and he said with the fear of being punched:

"I mean why does this happen to you?" he then nervously giggled.

"I don't know what happened me and Carver were so careful, I'm on the pill and we still use condoms-"

"Did you examine the condom?" her brother cut her off.

"With a magnifying glass" she answered.

"Wow you were prepared."

"I'm a couple of days late, oh god Daddy's going to send me to a nunnery and dads going to castrate Carver with his bare hands." Ursula started to cry. Being the brother that he was, Freddy hugged her and insisted everything would be fine.

"Is their anything I can do?" he asked. Ursula had stopped her tears and wiped her eyes.

"There is one thing you can do, I need you to-"

**To Be Continued:**


	20. Favor part 2

Favor part 2:

"What do I have to do?" Freddy asked nervously.

"I just need you to get me a pregnancy test." Ursula explained.

"Are you out of your mined, every one knows us at the market and If Mrs. Glabinxy is their and finds out; you know she's going to blab to Dad on his shopping day. The middle child reminded.

"Just use the self check out line please Freddy ill be your slave forever." Ursula begged.

"Fine" Freddy sighed. Ursula hugged her brother and handed him the money. It was early in the morning. Blaine had gone to an early rehearsal and Kurt and Ben were still asleep. Freddy got changed and walked down to the market, which wasn't far. It was a small non-commercial family rune store, everyone knew everyone. Freddy quickly searched around till he found the ladies section. He waited till the coast was clear then preceded to look for the most efficient pregnancy test, according to his sister. Looking over his shoulder, Freddy quickly grabbed the box and in haste got to the vacant self-check out. He swiped his card and the box, but as fate would have it a little beeping sound came from the machine and it said error twice. Freddy was filled with panic. He turned to see a cashier walking over.

"Don't worry sport ill help you with that." He called.

"OH Fredric dear how nice to see you." To add more fuel to the fire Freddy turned to see walking up to him.

"**!"** was the only thought in Freddy's mined

**To be continued**


	21. Favor part 3

**Favor part 3:**

"CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!" Freddy thought. He started to sweat bullets. The Cashier was coming over and Mrs. Glabinxy was coming as well. As if god had smiled on him, the self-checkout started working again and accepted Freddy's payment.

"Thank you but it fixed itself." Freddy said politely. The Cashier smiled and went back to his duties.

"I hate when these things don't work don't you? Freddy whirled around to see the wrinkled face of Mrs. Glabinxy. He stuffed his sister's stuff into a bag so she couldn't see.

"Oh Hi Mrs. G how you doing?" The teenager asked.

"As right as rain dear, how are your fathers doing?" She asked.

"As well as can be expected. Dads working on a new show and dad is working on a new gown, something with bird feathers." He explained.

"Well how lovely, but tell me what brings a boy like you to the market at the crack of dawn?" The old woman pondered. Freddy was extremely nervous.

"Umm…. science project I have to use…cooking oil it's a long…. story."

"Well ok dear hope to see you soon." They said their goodbyes and Freddy booked it. Kurt and Ben were still asleep and would be up in about 15 minutes. Ursula nearly attacked her brother when she saw him. She pulled the stuff away from him. When Ursula saw that it was the right test she hugged her brother tightly.

"Well I'm going to leave you to it. Just answer one thing for me. What are you going to do if it's positive?" Ursula just looked at Freddy blankly for several moments then spoke " I'm going to tell Carver and if he doesn't want to stick it out with me and raise this child that's fine ill do it by myself." She explained. "I can't have an abortion and I'm not going to give it up."

"Uncle Puck and Aunt Quinn gave up Beth but she came back into their lives when she was seven." Freddy reminded.

"Yes but its not the same, she was someone else's daughter, legally that is. That may be okay for some but not for me, I want my baby and I know I can give her or him a great life." Ursula answered.

Before Freddy closed the door he said, "You'll never be alone". Freddy waited nervously waiting and hoping that Ben and Kurt wouldn't wake up yet. It was then that Ursula walked out of the bathroom.

"So what is it?" he asked.

" The test was-"

**To be continued**


	22. Favor part 4

Favor part 4:

"It's negative." Ursula answered relieved. Freddy shared her relief. They hugged tightly. Freddy felt something from his sister.

"Your a little disappointed?" he asked.

"A little. But I'm happy I don't have to do this at an early age. Is it wearied I feel that way?" Ursula asked her brother.

"No. But I think you'd be much happier if this was planned and not an accident." He answered.

"Your right Freddy thanks for all your help." Ursula praised

"Any time sis." Freddy smirked.

Later that day, while the kids were out, Kurt confronted Blaine who was sitting at the Kitchen counter looking over his script.

"Blaine I found something."

"Don't worry about it Kurt. I already know about the magazine under Ben's mattress." Blaine responded.

"No not that. Waite, what magazine? You know what I don't want to know" Kurt said. "I found a… a pregnancy test." Kurt saw the surprise in his husbands face and the fear.

"It was negative don't worry, I noticed it stuffed in the trash." Kurt explained. Blaine started to calm down.

"I don't believe it. Ursie are little Ursie having sex I remember her in pigtails scared to have her shots." Blaine spoke bewildered.

"I know, but she's not a little girl Blaine. She's going to collage in a year and she's 18." Kurt rubbed his husbands back.

"Should we confront her?" Blaine asked.

"No. That would just be awkward and hostile. If she wants to talk about it will listen." Kurt smiled.

"I'm too young to be a grandpa." Blaine said.

"You and me both" Kurt laughed.


	23. Grades

Grades:

Blaine could hear Freddy mumbling swears under his breath as he trudged upstairs and slammed his bedroom door… then slammed it again in emphasis. Ursula soon came in after and greeted Blaine in the kitchen.

"What's eating your brother?" he asked. Ursula handed Blaine a white piece of paper. It was Freddy's report card. Nervously the father of three examined its contents

English: A

Science: A

Gym: A

Creative writing: A

History: A

Math: B

"His report card is excellent almost straight A's" Blaine said to his daughter in a confused tone.

"That's just it dad their almost straight A's" Ursula explained.

" Your Daddy and I know he has a hard time in math but he's brought the grade up from your middle mark period."

"Yah dad, but that's not good enough for him, Freddy wants it all." Ursula was pouring herself a glass of orange juice. A couple of hours later Kurt had come home from a meeting with his publicist. Blaine and Kurt kissed hello and then Blaine handed his husband Freddy's report card. Kurt scanned it then almost jumped.

"I am so proud of him and I'm happy he brought his math grade up a notch." "Well you see Kurt Freddie's pist because he didn't get straight a's" Kurt listened to his husbands words and giggled.

"Oh he's just being a diva like me. C'mon lets go be the fathers we set out to be." They both went upstairs and knocked on their eldest sons door. They could hear a muffled come in and proceeded into the room."

"Freddy sweetie, what are you doing?" Kurt asked this because Freddy was flat as a board on his bed; his face berried in a pillow. Freddy turned to look at his parents.

"Contemplating the fact that ill never get into a good collage and living the rest of my days in the basement."

Blaine looked at Kurt

"He's not allowed to hang with you anymore " he teased. Blaine and Kurt managed to sit on either side of their son.

"Hey buddy do you think you can sit up so we can talk to you?" Blaine rubbed Freddy's back.

"Or we can force you by tickling you till you pee yourself, your choice skootch" Kurt smiled devilishly as he poked Freddy in his sides, which were his most ticklish spots. Freddy with a laugh sat up but somewhat kept his pist demeanor. "Your report card was really good, so you got a B that's still awesome." Freddy gave his dad a scoffing look.

"This coming from the guy who always got straight a's and can use a calculator without looking."

"True but your not me your you and that's what's more important." Kurt responded.

"Freddy we would be happy if you got a c, as long as you did your best." Blaine added.

"I know I just feel stu…"

"Say that word and ill flick you between the eyes." Kurt hated when people called themselves stupid when he knew they were smart and his kids were no exception. Freddy knew the power of his fathers flick and decided to retract his words.

"You are one of the smartest people i know and you wright better then any one i know, you are inteligent Freddy its just this one subject sucks a little. Just promise me you will never think your stupid again." Freddy looked at Kurt and said

"I promise dad."

"C'mon it's Friday night that means its out to dinner" Blaine chimed. Freddy's face brightened. He grabbed his shoes and went downstairs.

"You know it's your fault math's hard for him," Kurt teased. Blaine in retaliation started ticking his husband. Kurt managed to get away and run out the door with Blaine at his heels.


	24. Memories 3 cursing

Memories 3: Curse words.

Blaine always tried to watch his language. Once in a blue moon he'd mutter a curse if he hurt a finger or stubbed a toe. He remembered one time he opened his mouth and soon regretted it.

Blaine was in the car with 2-year-old Ben. They were driving back from the theater (When the kids were small Blaine would often take them to work with him). There was traffic and of course people have to honk and Blaine was feeling agitated. One guy honked at Blaine and in anger he said quite loudly.

"Shut up you motherless #!%" Blaine's eyes almost bulged when he realized his son was in the back seat. However, Ben was to busy playing with his stuffed hippo to show any concern.

"Thank God" he thought "Kurt would kill me" They got home. Blaine walked in at the sight of Kurt playing with toy batman's with a 5 year old Freddy. 9-year-old Ursula was reading a book on the big armchair. As soon as they saw Blaine with Ben in one arm they both yelled "DADDY!" in unison and ran to him. Once hugs were exchanged the kids ran off to do what ever. Kurt kissed Blaine hello.

"I made coffee. Pour me a cup while I change Ben and I can tell you about my hectic day. " Kurt informed Blaine then proceeded up the stairs with the youngest child. Blaine sat at the kitchen counter and poured two large cups of coffee filled to the brim. A few minutes later Kurt loomed in the doorway. His face was perturbed.

"You ok?" Blaine asked curiously.

"After I finished changing Ben and put him down for his nap, he had some pretty interesting words for me."

"And those were?" Blaine was fearing the worst.

"I don't want #!% nap" Kurt narrowed his eyes while Blaine was red with embarrassment.

"Oops" Blaine muttered.

"Oops Blaine, oops?"

"It was an accident, I was in traffic and some jerk honked and I lost it."

"Yeah and now our two year old son is using it Blaine" Freddy walked into the room. He slightly tugged on Kurt's pants leg and asked

"Daddy what's #!% mean?" Kurt was dead white. He then turned to Blaine who looked just as mortified.

"Freddy promise me you will never use that word, it's a very bad word." Kurt had crouched down to Freddy's level.

Ok, I heard it from Ben ill tell him to" The five year old ran off. Blaine did not dare look at his husband.

An hour later Blaine was sitting next to Kurt on the couch reading magazines. Ursula came in looking for something.

"What are you looking for Ursie?" Blaine asked.

"My #!% book" Kurt nearly spat out his diet coke as he sipped.

"Ursula honey come hear" Ursula did as she was told and walked over to Blaine. He sat his daughter on his lap.

"Honey that word is very bad" he started.

"You mad?" the nine year old asked.

"Oh no sweetie. You didn't know. But you can't use that word ever again ok I used it and it was very wrong." Blaine prayed this was getting through to his oldest.

"Ok dad, ill make sure Ben and Freddy never use it either." Blaine kissed her cheek and she walked off.

"Is it wrong that when she said it I found it really funny?" Blaine asked. Kurts response was tapping Blaine over the head with his monthly issue of people magazine.

Blaine came out of his memory when he heard a guy honking his horn in back of him.

"Shut up you motherless…" Blaine bit his lip and laughed to himself as he drove home.


	25. Memories 4 boo boo's

Memories 4: boo boo

"Daddy can I have a band-aide?" Ben asked Kurt who was sketching in his workroom. Kurt turned to his youngest son and saw the scrape on the boy's knee.

"Ooh Ben what happened?" He asked with a concerned voice.

"I fell in the back yard and scraped my knee against the rock by the garden." Ben answered.

"Lets go get that cleaned up." And with that Kurt led Ben into the bathroom. The 12-year-old boy sat on the toilet. Kurt grabbed a cotton ball rubbing alcohol and a washcloth with warm water. He wiped the wound gently making sure not to irritate it and when it was safe Kurt dabbed some of the alcohol on the cotton ball.

"Daddy do you need to put that stuff on?" Ben asked with an uncomfortable tone.

"I know how it stings Ben but it will only hurt for a second." This made Kurt's mind wander for he had remembered other times the kids had "boo boo's"

Blaine was washing some dishes from lunch when he heard 4-year-old Freddy crying in the back yard. He immediately looked out the window to see that the middle child had fallen in the wooden sand box. He went outside immediately and scooped the tiny boy up in his arms.

"Its ok bud shh daddies got you." He cooed.

"Ow" the child cried out. Blaine examined the toddler and found a small splinter wedged in his leg.

"Ooh looks like you got a little boo boo lets go get that taken car of ok?" He gave Freddy a kiss on the forehead, which commend the boy down. They went to the bathroom and Blaine sat Freddy on the toilet. He rummaged through the medicine cabinet and found the tweezers. As he bent down to get the splinter Freddy immediately cried out

"No daddy no!"

" Freddy it's only going to hurt for a few seconds sweetheart." Blaine gave his son his signature-assuring smile. This calmed the little boy down. Blaine took the tweezers and gingerly pulled the tip of the splinter. It was slow but when Blaine took a slightly stronger pull, Freddy cried out.

"Freddy sorr-" But before Blaine could let out the rest of his apology his son ran out of the room. Blaine went after him. Kurt had just come home and Freddy threw himself into his arms crying.

"Oh my God Freddy honey what's wrong?" He gently bounced the toddle up and down.

"He got a splinter and I tugged it to hard trying to get it out." Blaine explained feeling bad that he had hurt his little boy.

Kurt scratched Freddy's head softly.

"Freddy look at me for a sec" His son complied.

"You know daddy Blaine would never hurt you rite?" Freddy sniffled and replied

"Yes" The boy turned to look at Blaine who jutted out his lower lip and said in a cartoonish voice

"I'm sowwy". The toddler laughed at this. Kurt gave Freddy to Blaine.

"I love my big boy so much" he replied as he gave his son a second kiss on the forehead. Suddenly Freddy yelped out

"Owe"

"Yes, got it." Blaine had successfully pulled out the splinter.

"See it only took a second. Freddy was relieved.

"Can I go back and play?" he asked.

"I don't see why not" Blaine put the boy down and he ran outside.

"Owe" Kurt broke away from the daydream when he realized he had applied the alcohol on Bens injured knee. Kurt then put the band-ade on the scrape.

"Looks like your good to go." Kurt ruffled Ben's hair

"Thanks daddy." And with that Ben ran off. Kurt went back to sketch some more but not before he saw Ursula in the Kitchen examining her finger.

"Everything ok Ursie?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah dad just pricked my finger with a knife by accident." As she said this another triggered memory took over her fathers mind.

Kurt had warned seven-year-old Ursula to not go near the pins on his worktable several times but one day she succeeded.

"Owe " Kurt heard from the other room.

"Ursie honey you ok?" Kurt's called. Ursula came in the living room holding her left pointer finger. Kurt knew just what happened as he examined the wound.

"Ursula didn't I tell you repeatedly not to touch those pins on my desk?" Kurt asked sternly.

Ursula shook her head up and down with tears in her eyes. It hurt her more that her daddy was mad at her more then her finger. Kurt couldn't stay mad. Some kids had to learn the hard way unfortunately. He kissed the wound, which was barely bleeding. Kurt then took his thumb and wiped the tears from his daughter's eyes. He then sat her on his lap and said

"Ursie when I tell you not to do something its because I don't want something like this to happen. Playing with pins is not ok. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sorry daddy" she apologized meekly.

"Ok good. But the next time I tell you no and you do it anyway no TV for a couple of days." Even though Kurt knew Ursula was smart enough to listen he still needed to let the boundary be none.

"Ok" She kissed Kurt on the cheek and walked off.

Kurt broke away from his second daydream when Blaine came into the room holding his finger.

"What's wrong Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Paper cut" his husband answered.

"Ill go get the rubbing alcohol" Kurt went to the Bathroom.

"I hate that stuff," Blaine complained. Kurt chuckled wondering if another memory would pop up.


	26. Wrestle

Wrestle:

Blaine and Freddy were reading on the couch. A thought popped up in Freddy's head and with mischievous Glee he flicked Blaine's ear.

"Did you just flick me?" The father of three asked.

"Maybe" His son answered. Blaine resumed his reading. It was then his son administered another flick.

"Stop that." Blaine said.

"Nope" Freddy answered and did it once more.

"Freddy I'm warning you don't do that again." Freddy got really close to Blaine's face and this time flicked his dad write on the nose. Blaine put down his magazine and quickly pounced on the middle child. Freddy started laughing loudly Blaine was tickling him mercilessly.

"You going to surrender?" Blaine was relentless.

"Never" His son declared. Freddy wrapped his legs around his dads waste and pulled causing both of them to fall on the floor. Freddy managed to get Blaine in a headlock but it didn't take his dad long to grab his legs and lift him upside down.

"Cheater" Freddy cried out. Blaine wasted no time in body slamming his son on the couch.

"You got to be quick." Blain laughed. Ursula had walked in to see the sight and laughed.

"What are you nerds doing?" she laughed. Freddy and Blaine looked at each other then looked at Ursula and they had the most mischievous expressions. The eldest child knew they were up to no good and tried to race up the stairs but her father and brother where to quick and grabbed her. Ursula was on the floor and both guys proceeded to tickle her feet mercilessly.

"HA Ha no stop that tickles!"

"That's the point" Freddy chimed. Ursula managed to get the upper hand on Freddy.

"Dog Pile!" Blaine shouted and pounced on both his kids.

"Uhg dad you're crushing me" Freddy teased pretending Blaine weighed a ton.

"Good" his father answered. They eventually got tired and all three of them went to get a drink of water. It was then they could hear the front door open.

"I'm back from jerry's house is anyone home?" Ben called. It took his dad and siblings no more the five seconds to get him and tickle him stupid. Ben however was strong and managed to get on Freddy's back with ease.

"Help evil spider monkey!" Freddy pretended. Eventually they all needed a break again. This was until they could here Kurt' car in the driveway. They all felt mischievous. They all hid except Ben who stood on the stairs. Kurt came in and called out for the others but no one seemed like they were home. As Kurt was walking to the kitchen Ben jumped at him. Kurt had grabbed his son and flipped him onto the couch. Everyone came out of their hiding spot and was shocked by Kurt's ninja skills.

'That's the best you dweebs got?" he asked. The other three tried to defeat Kurt but he had bested them all. They were all panting on the floor. Kurt dusted himself off and went to go make lunch.


	27. Uncle Cooper part 1

Uncle Cooper part 1:

"Excellent Coop. Cant wait to see you." With that Blaine hung up the phone and let out a grown.

"Oh common Blaine we haven't seen your brother in a while" Kurt chimed as he was preparing lunch. Blaine looked at his husband

"I know…it was an excellent arrangement." Blain was hilarious when he was being sardonic.

"Is Coop bringing the kids?" Kurt asked.

"No, and boy did he love telling me why." Blaine started.

"Kimberly is to busy with her semester abroad, Joe is being sponsored in a baseball program that can make him pro and Margie is in a new Lifetime movie."

"Hey are kids have exciting lives as well. Ursula got a scholarship to the actor's studio. Freddy's blog has gained over 2 thousand followers and Ben has 4 sports trophies." This made Blaine feel a little better.

"Your brother has never been humble but he means well" Kurt added.

"He still pisses me off." Blaine muttered. Kurt gave a sympathetic smile and wrapped his arms around his husband.

" Listen. The kids love him, he loves them and you and I do as well. Just don't make this weekend a competition again." Blaine relaxed

"I promise Kurt" the two kissed.

It was the day Cooper was arriving and the kids were excited. Mostly to see uncle Cooper but he also gave good presents.

"Uncle Finn gives us good presents to" Ben said only to be fair to his other uncle.

"Yes, but dad would appreciate if he didn't give us dangerous ones. Remember your chemistry set?" Freddy asked his little brother.

"That bald spot on my head made me look like a monk. Who knew you couldn't just mix chemicals how you want to." Ben added. Ursula just looked at the two like they were oddities at a freak show. The sound of a car pulling up could be heard and with in minutes there was a knock on the door.

"Here we go" Blaine sighed and he opened the door to greet his older brother.

**to be continued**


	28. Uncle Cooper Part 2

**Hello everyone sorry I haven't been so intentive but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. I changed the beginning. I felt it lacked and I wanted it to be up to date with Glees recent events.**

"Uncle Cooper!" the kids shouted in unison. The hugged their uncle tightly and he reciprocated just as strong.

"Geese you kids have gotten big" Cooper said.

"Hi Coop" Kurt greeted cheerfully and hugged his brother-in-law tightly.

"Kurt looking good as always." It was Blaine's turn to give a hug. "Hey squirt, long time no see" The older brother beamed.

"Good to see you to Coop" Blaine was a little less enthusiastic, he hated being called squirt.

"Um…did you …bring us any think Uncle Coop?" Ben asked.

"Ben you know better" Kurt admonished. Cooper laughed.

"Kurt it's fine. You got it buddy. In the back seat." The kids left to grab their presents.

Dinner consisted of chicken pesto Panini 's and home made French fries. Ursula got some skirts her cousin picked out from in Mullan as her gift. Freddie got several cd's of Italian bands America never heard of but were very popular and Ben got a Venetian mask for his collection. All these gifts were from Coopers recent trip to Italy. Blaine and Kurt hadn't been since their honeymoon Blaine was getting irked with his brothers bragging.

"We should go on a family trip next spring. The house should be done by then," Cooper suggested. Blaine felt that ever since his brother got his Oscar for best supporting actor he got worse, but he didn't even tell Kurt that.

"That would be great'" responded Kurt. Cooper sipped his ice tea then said

"Blaine. Why didn't you tell me Ursy got into the actors studio on a scholarship?"

"Because you never shut up about your saintly children and you do not call my daughter Ursy that's our nick name?" Is what he wanted to say but only muttered "Slipped my mind"

"I'm just saying if you had let me give them a call I could of got her in easily." Ursula's ears perked.

"Thanks Coop, but my kids like to achieve by their own merit." All the air was sucked out of the room that very second. Coopers brow soon darkened because he knew there was an implication in his younger brothers words. Kurt looked at his husband then his brother-in-law and knew the kids should leave the room.

"Kids could you leave us for a little while?"

"Do you want us to leave, because dad just implied the only reason Uncle Cooper's kids are successful is because he gave them hand outs and there is obvious tension between them and they need to talk it out?" Freddy asked. Kurt squinted at his middle child.

"Ursula?"

"Yea I got it dad, come on loud mouth, you to Ben." Ursula pulled Freddy out of the room by the shirt collar and Ben uneasily took his lunch and brought it with him. The Anderson brothers were still looking at each other unmoving. Kurt knew this was going to be a long night and thanked God there was a bottle of scotch to get him through it.

**Next part coming soon. I am nowhere done with this story there will be a lot more. Also note I will be doing a prequel story where Kurt and Blaine still live in the city with Ursula as a baby while still doing this story. But that will take a bit. Hope you still like this story**


	29. Uncle Cooper Part 3

The dining room was disturbingly quiet. Cooper and Blaine were exchanging contemptuous looks with out speaking. Kurt sat in the middle but now with a drink to calm his nerves. He licked his lips and just as he was about to say something Cooper broke the ice:

"What are you implying Blaine?"

"I think you know what I am implying Coop" the younger brother hissed.

"Good you are talking" Kurt smiled, but the other two men ignored him.

"My kids have worked very hard for what they have, it's not my fault your kids don't apply themselves" Cooper spoke with sever conviction. Kurt was about to interject his utter disapproval of that statement until Blaine cut in

"Yes, I'm sure your daughters acting skills totally got her that life time movie, not the fact she's dating the directors son."

"That's A cheap shot Blaine" Cooper countered.

"So was your oldest daughters nose job!" Cooper immediately got up from the table and Blaine followed.

"Oh crap" Kurt muttered.

"This isn't about my comment, you've always been jealous that I've become an Oscar winner and you become a behind the scenes man. It eats you up." Blaine scoffed at his brother's words.

"Oh give it a rest Cooper. You were naked most of the time in that film. "

"Your point?" His older brother asked gripping the back of his chair.

"My point is that wasn't a film that was a porno!" That was the last straw. Cooper shoved Blaine and the younger brother shoved back. Kurt held his hands out to block them.

"ENOUGH, KNOCK IT OFF!" in that moment Ben had walked in with his finished lunch plate

"Sorry daddy pesto makes me gassy" Ben apologized. Kurt paused and gave a smile

"Not you honey, thank you for bringing your plate to the sink." Ben observed the sight before him and asked

"Is everything ok?"

"Peachy, buddy could you give us a few more minutes? Then will have cake" Blaine didn't look away from Cooper when he said this. Ben nodded and went back to his room after putting his plate in the sink.

"Ok you two. You do not physically fight in this house. My children aren't going to see their father and uncle fight like to punks in the street. Either you speak softly and politely or you both get out of my house till you do." Kurt's stern voice conjured fear in the Anderson Brothers. Both of them apologized and Blaine kissed his husband apologetically.

"I'm going to go cool off." Blain went down stairs to the family room.

"Maybe I should leave and find a hotel." Kurt stopped Cooper.

"No you won't your our guessed and while you help me clean the dishes we are going to have a talk."

**Next part coming soon**


	30. Uncle Cooper part 4

**Oops: i sent before a different document then the one i attended. That was a paper for collage this is actual part 4 lol and Kayland thank you for the compliment**

"Listen Kurt, I'm sorry for what I said about the kids. I know they work hard," Cooper said apologetically as Kurt handed him a plate to dry. Kurt chuckled

" I know Coop, it was an in the moment thing. But otherwise you still have some fault." His brother-in-law raised an eyebrow

How is that?" Kurt looked at Cooper with a sarcastic smile and the older man took the hint.

"I did it again…I'm trying to be more humble Kurt really, I've even been doing a 12 step program… How to be humble in 12 easy steps."

"How far have you gotten?" Cooper wouldn't look his brother-in-law in the eyes

"1…in a quarter." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Listen Coop, You're a great guy, a fantastic father, a beloved uncle…"

"But a crummy brother?" Kurt sighed and rested a hand on Coopers shoulder.

"No your not and believe me Blaine isn't all innocent in this either. You guys need to talk this out. You've done it before you'll do it again. Finn and I do the same thing." Cooper smiled and hugged Kurt tightly.

Downstairs Blaine was strumming his guitar, which relaxed him. Freddy and Ben had walked downstairs and sat on either side of their dad.

"What's up guys?" Blaine asked cheerful about his boys coming to see him.

"You need to coolax" Ben responded.

"That's chillax Ben. You see what I deal with?" Freddy had rolled his eyes.

"Be nice to your brother Freddy" Blaine smirked.

"Then why aren't you and Uncle Cooper being nice to each other?" Blaine didn't know how to answer his youngest boy.

"Dad you get so up tight about Uncle Coop, when ever he comes to visit or we visit him. I know he isn't perfect but he is your brother and he loves you."

"Your right bud but it's no so easy." Freddy gave his dad a look

"Are you kidding, I fight with this nematode on occasion but at the end of the day he knows I love him."

"That's right dad…Hey! Who are you calling a nematode." Blaine couldn't stop laughing as he hugged his sons close to him.

**Finale part of the Cooper saga coming soon but NOT the end of the Life and times of Klaine **


End file.
